sparta101fandomcom-20200216-history
New Updates
EVOLUTION... Coming in this update are a few exciting changes. We have another New HERO… Deadly Drake… The Pirate! A very useful help tab which explains basics for you, or gives us reminders. A sweep dungeon feature that costs gold to use, but is oh so cool! And the wonderful ability to evolve heroes level 180 or higher. So what do you want to know about? Evolving Heroes? Okay... First you need a 180 Hero, a duplicate hero or 20,000 shards, an orange rune, 400,000 hb, 5,000,000 gold and 550 flames. Next there are a few things to consider: * Who are your strongest heroes * How many experience books do you have * Will you drop in rank if you lose substantial might If you have purchased enough gems to receive Destroyer, then you will receive an extra Spirit Mage, Minotaur, Destroyer, one hundred 100,000 experience books and fifty 500,000 experience books. And Skill level does not matter, you can evolve a PD at 7/10 if you want, but I would not recommend evolving a PD. When you evolve your hero it restarts at level 1, so you have to build him back up. He keeps his skills, talents, and crests though. What you have is a much weaker hero at level 1, but by 120 you can notice he is like a 180, almost, and at 140 he is much stronger. Take Note of the Vlad I evolved. Unfortunately I consumed a 5/5 revitalize Vlad to do it, but it was worth the sacrifice. Notice the stat difference between the evolved Vlad at lvl 145 and the normal lvl 147 to the right? And what a difference between the 167 and the Evolved. So the pros are you get a much stronger hero. The cons are you lose quite a bit of might (I lost a few thousand but had enough books to make it up). People may drop very quickly if they evolve too many heroes. It takes time to build up your strong team so you want to choose carefully and do one at a time. It is also expensive, HB, experience and gold, which is easy to get. However Vlad rips the shred out of everything now more than before. Cupid, Molt and Skull Knight in action are pretty cool too! WHAT ELSE IS NEW??? Helpful Hints Want some quick tips? IGG to the rescue… Not as good as yours truly, but very clever, they decided to add in game help finally… Click on the book with the question mark and this is what you will see. Use these hints as reminders of things to do while you are are are online! Dungeons How many times do we repeat Dungeon 8 for shards or an Elite Dungeon over and over for a quest. It gets Tiresome! This is the BEST UPDATE EVER! FOR JUST A TINY AMOUNT OF GOLD YOU CAN SWEEP A DUNGEON! Any one you have already done! Cool????? You Bet! Wanna Know a trick? Get those little guys on your base and sweep and they get experience! OH MY! It's such a relief! Stock up on dungeon cards because doing dungeons just became fun again! Screenshot 2015-10-04-01-49-17.png|''Dungeon 8'' Screenshot 2015-10-04-01-49-35.png|''Elite Dungeon 6'' Screenshot 2015-10-07-18-02-10.png|'One of Many Help pages' Screenshot 2015-10-07-18-02-01.png|''Some with just info'' Screenshot 2015-10-07-18-01-27.png|''Others take you where you need to go'' Screenshot 2015-10-07-18-01-12.png|''Notice Help guide next in field of view next to more events'' UPDATE 1.2.74 Released on 9/2/15, this update challenges the gameplay for higher level players, and added new Hero Skull Knight with 8/8 revive! The main changes include: * Insane difficulty level for dungeons (you have to finish Expert 8)! * Additional Hero Trials levels going up to level 24 (L13 introduces Warlock, Aries, Death Knight, Harpy Queen and Siren into the mix)! * Lava Isle for Team Mesa… and you thought Mesa 4 was tough! * New appearances for four buildings * Different Arena Setup Screen To enjoy these features we need to level up, build our heroes and grow our might! Here are some screenshots! Screenshot_2015-08-26-06-57-17.png|''Lava Isle'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-06-57-01.png|'Insane Dungeon'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-06-57-32.png|''Building Views'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-07-00-00.png|''Difficult Hero Trials'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-07-01-01.png|''Siren L14'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-07-01-11.png|''Getting wrecked by Sirens'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-07-01-17.png|''Surprise!'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-07-02-13.png|''Aries L14'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-07-02-23.png|''Close up of fast destruction'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-07-02-38.png|'Aries took me out in a blink'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-21-20-33.png|''Bottom Start Lava Isle'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-21-20-41.png|''Mobs and Towers'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-21-20-50.png|''Demon Boss mid-ground...battle over in 11 secs!'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-21-23-21.png|''Side Entry Lava Isle'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-21-23-33.png|''Heading towards Molt'' Screenshot_2015-08-26-21-23-43.png|''We did zero damage... battle over 10 secs!'' Screenshot_2015-08-29-01-04-18.png|''You must edit team before entering arena'' Screenshot_2015-08-29-01-04-30.png|''Add up to 20 Heroes to choose from in your arena squad'' Screenshot_2015-08-29-01-06-19.png|''Heroes added to attack team'' Screenshot_2015-08-29-01-06-35.png|''Choose up to 20 Heroes for Defense team'' Screenshot_2015-08-29-01-16-43.png|'''''After adding heroes to defense team you can now place heroes from here only'